Blac to Bleach
by BrodyMichael
Summary: here's an old story that's been sitting in my files a long time. 3 girls get sucked in and changed. see how they cope with the characters of Blac...I mean Bleach!
1. Chapter 1

And there they sat. Sadie had been playing Okami 15 hours strait, not saving once, staring from the way beginning. Mikayla read Twilight for the MILLIONTH TIME… Megan sat at Sadie's computer looking up what Megan looks up. All of them listening to their Ipods. Sadie was listening to Imogen Heap, Mikayla Skillet, Megan the All American Rejects.

Sadie was at the final boss, Mikayla was on the last page, and Megan…. Was….. Last page of what ever she was looking up when,

"WHAT THE HELL! NOOOOOOOOOO TV DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Sadie cried as she smacked her TV.

"Hey who turned off the light? Megan." Mikayla growled. Megan through the darkness shook her head saying.

"Hey if I turned the lights out, I wouldn't have been able to get back to the computer because of Sadie's mess room.(Sadie: Hey!) Beside the computer went out on me."

"What kind of house are you running here, Sadie?" Mikayla asked while throwing the book at Sadie.

"Don't throw your book at me, that stupid book could burn my skin. And shut up I was on the frick'in last boss. Do you know how PO'd I am." Sadie yelled while throwing the book back at Mikayla.

"Hey there, stop throwing the book, only I can throw books at the two of you." Megan said while standing up but tripping on something on Sadie's floor. "And clean your dang room!"

All of the sudden the TV started buzzing. They all backed up from it but Megan pushed Sadie forward.

"It's your TV, poke it with this." Megan gave Sadie a stick.

"? How'd this get in my room?" Sadie asked.

"How should we know, it's your room. Now GO!" Mikayla yelled while pushing Sadie forward.

"Jerks." Sadie whispers as she pokes her TV. The screen caved in like jello. "Now that is not normal. And I really didn't see that coming." Sadie says while getting closer and poking it with her finger.

"No! Stay away from that! Sadie! Manske! Megan says get your butt back here now!" Megan yells while Mikayla nods her head in agreement.

"What you afraid I'll fall in?" All of the sudden a hand pops out and drags Sadie into the TV. "*takes breath*!"

"Sadie!" Mikayla yelled.

"Manske!" Megan screamed.

Then two other hands reached out for Megan and Mikayla.

"Back! Back you fiends!" Megan yells. But it was to late, the hands grabbed them and pulled the girls into the TV.

"Ow! My back." Sadie groaned.

"Ow my head." Mikayla whined.

"How bout ow my butt." Megan said while sitting up.

"Yea my butt hurts too. Sadie winced as she got up then screamed. What the hell! What happened to my pants? And my other clothes, and my hair…cool it's blue." Sadie began playing with her new blue hair.

"Hey my hair is blue too. Oooohhh aaaaaa." Megan played with her new lighter blue hair.

Mikayla sighed and saw her hair had turned a crimson red fading into orange. She couldn't help the giddy feel of having awesomer hair than her friend. In her mind.

As each girl admired their hair, an explosion happened not to far away.

"Let's go check that out." Megan yelled. They all ran but stopped when basically Mikky and Sadie stopped.

"M-Mika-Kayla do you see that!" Sadie stuttered as she pointed to the scene before them.

"Y-yeah. This is just like…" Mikky paused.

"Bleach." Both of them said.

"Argh. Blac. Great. I'll be over here if you need me." Megan said as she moved away.

Sadie and Mikky crouched into some bushes and watched as an episode of Bleach unfolded. The Arrancars, Yammy and Ulquiorra step out of the crater they made and took down Chad.

"Nooo!" Chad. Sadie whispered.

"Make sure not to make a noise so they don't see us and kill us." Mikky said.

"Yeah cause if they did see us, I'd use you as a distraction to get away." Mikky glared at what Sadie said and hit her. "Ow. Meanie."

Now Ichigo had appeared and copped off Yammy's arm. But soon Yammy started to beat down Ichigo.

"And the carrot top gets killed." Megan narrated, and got punched by Sadie. But when things where getting out of hand, at the exact same time as Orihime yelled Ichigo, Sadie did something stupid and yelled Ichigo too.

"Idiot!" Mikky hissed, and Sadie was even stupider, and stood up. Just then Ulquiorra, the cold heart Arrancar looked in their direction. Sadie just frozen. "Get down." Mikky said again, but something wasn't right. Sadie shook violently as she made eye contact with Ulquiorra. Megan remembered something Sadie had said and did it. *THUD*

"Ow." Megan had hit the back of Sadie's knee to make her collapse.

"That's what you get." Megan scolded. "This is why I don't watch Blac with you two."

"B-but." Sadie couldn't stop shaking. "It felt like he was looking into my soul, maybe through it."


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed behind the bushes for a minute or so until the coast was clear and they sneaked around the corner of a building.

"Sooooo… hey we should have like code names." Mikky and Sadie looked at Megan and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Sadie said, "I'm Snow."

"How about, Ember I like that." Mikky said.

"And I'll be the all powerful Rain. BWAHAHAHAHA!" Megan said while crossing her arms.

"How do you know about that?" 'Ember' asked.

"Duh. When we had that sleep over and all you watched was Bleach." Rain retorted.

"Oh, yeah." Ember said shyly. The three girl chatted on what to do next as they walked through the city at night. Sadly, Rain and Ember got into a fight.

"YOUR MOM."

"YOUR FACE."

"EAT IT."

"GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE."

This went on for some time, but more or likely, swear words flu through the air. When something too fowl was said, Snow would go BEEP! Sadly the gals never realized they were walking into the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. They stared at the girls dumbly, and listened to Snow's loud BEEPS. But since Snow tripped a little while walking backwards, she saw them just look at them. She laughed nervously then bolted, dragging her friends with her.

"What's up with you girl?" Rain asked. Snow explained and Ember and Rain felt a little embarrassed.

Snow and Ember went back to watch the fight, and screamed when Ichigo got smashed into the ground.

Then all of the sudden,

She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a ho,

Never trust a ho,

Won't trust a ho,

Won't trust me.

Rain looks around and answers her phone. "Umm hola Catalina, I'm kind of busy can we talk later… Wow really…. Darn that's too bad."

Rain got glares from her two other friends and quickly said her good bye. She nervously waved at Snow and Ember and swore under her breath.

When turning back to the fight, they saw Grimmjow leave." Well guess we better-. "

"Ow, what the hell. Get off me you crazy buta." Rain yelled. The two girls glanced over to see their friend being trapped in a headlock by Rukia's mod soul.

"You should go help her." " Nah." Rain cussed some more before the mod soul was pulled off. The three of them looked to see none other than Hat-n-clogs.

"Oh dear". Snow commented, knowing this was not good. Rain was still pissed and rubbed her sore arm. "What are we going to do Milk?"

Ember shrugged. "Thought you had all the ideas Manske."

"If you give me a few seconds I'll come up with something."

Few seconds later.

"Darn nothing." Kisuke looked at the three girls then said. "So you're the three." "Excuss'a mah?" Snow said with a raised brow. He just shakes his head and replies.

"You're the three elemental beings that were summoned here." "And how may you know that?"

He smiles and says. "Because I was the one to summon you. "

"So this is all your fault!"

Rain yelled. "I could be at home, but nooooooo I'm here, in Bleac. Tell me why I shouldn't kick your culo." She waved her fist at Kisuke.

He just chuckled and said. "You girls better come with me, not save for you to be out here." "Your should be worried about yourself, old man."

While walking with Kisuke back to his shop, Rain grumbled about how she didn't want to be in Blac, Snow and Ember were racking their brains about what Hat-n-clogs said. "Elements…" Snow grumbled, then something clicked… Snow looked at Ember and said, "Fire." Then to Rain. "Water." Then she looked down at herself. "Yo Hat-n-clogs. What am I?"

He glanced back and smiled. "You figured out the other two, you can find out what you are." Snow put on her pout face and looked around.

"Think fast!"

"Huh?" But it was too late, Snow always had very slow reflexes. Kisuke took his cane and swung it at her. "AHHHHH!"

Snow had fell on her butt, but something was different. Her hand felt cool, and when she looked at it she screamed. "My hand! It's… a giant popsicle!" She waved her arm to look at the large icy claw that decorated her hand.

"Wow… this is soooo cool! Ice! So beautiful." She said dreamy, as she place her face against her icy hand.

"Oh-kay. Enough of that weirdo, now how do you get it off?" Rain asked as she poked the ice.

"How should I know they're Sadie's powers." They all gave Kisuke a WTF look. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone your real names. The Princess, the Pearl, and who is like God? Am I right?"

"Yeah." Snow was angry to have the meaning of Sadie was said. "I'm not a princess."

Soon after Snow cooled down the ice on her hand disappeared. "So does this mean we can do things with our elements?"

"Basically, yeah. Well here we are. Make yourselves at home."

After a little chatting with Kisuke about somethings, Ichigo and the others had arrived. And after Kisuke "talked" Ichigo into taking the girls to his house.

So when they went through Ichigo's window, Snow got out a sketch book and started to draw up an explanation.

"So I was playing my fav. Game Okami, Ember was reading … one of her fav books, and Rain was doing what ever she does on the computer. Then the lights went out, meaning my game shut off. I was mad. *shows mad wolf face* Then I-" Snow went on about the events that lead up to that moment."Any questions?"

"Yeah why the heck do you and Rukia use those crappy drawings to explain things." WAM! The sketch book hit Ichigo full force as Snow yelled.

"Rukia's drawings are amazing, your just jealous." Rukia was so happy about what Snow said that she hugged Snow. Snow then had Rukia sign her sketch book, this just Rukia feel very happy so after a little while she said she would go to her new room and draw up Snow some drawings. Snow of course was happy and said thanks. After Rukia left, there were the madders of where to sleep.

"Ember and Rain can take your closet and I get your bed." Snow said happily to Ichigo.

"What! NO way."

"But it works great, and you're the luckiest, you get the nice hard wood floor." Ichigo was angry, but being threaten of being froze to death. So Ichigo on the floor, Rain and Ember in the closet, and Snow sprawled on the bed. Nice.

"Gooood mourning Ichigo!" Snow said happily as she poked Ichigo awake. When he opened his eyes he freaked out, and ending up pushing Snow.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Maybe it was that your boobs where all up in his face."

Snow looked offended at Rain's comment. "Their not that big." Snow mumbled as Rain and her started to fight.

"Do they do this all the time?" Ichigo asks Ember.

"Yeah but sometimes we all fight, or we'll switch off. Most of the time we drag who ever isn't in the fight in the first place, into the fight. Like about-'

"Milk! Don't you think her boobs are a lot bigger than back in our world."

"Don't you answer that Milk. Besides I had no control over the looks we got here. And look at you and your big butt."

"Don't you dare bring my glutes in this you buta."

"O yeah you big culo."

Now starts the slap fight.

"Now girls… ladies… can't you stop them before my dad-,"

"Ichigo!"

"Oh great." Ichigo grumbles as his dad burst through the door with a flying kick to the face.

Lucky all the girls stuffed themselves into the closest before his dad could see them. After Ichigo duked it out with his dad, the girls fell out of the closest. "So are you- hey aren't you going to school today?"

"No. Why don't the three of you go to Urahara's." The three girls looked at each other then to Ichigo who just walked out the door.

After deciding to go to Hat-n-clogs, the girls set out, only to get lost.

"This is all your fault."

"Shut up, it was you who said it was this way."

"My ass, Milk now you are going down." Rain and Ember being to fight, but drag in Snow when the comment of her sense of direction was questioned.

Sadly no one relised the two kids that worked at Hat-n-clogs shop staring at them.

"Hey ugly and friends." The red head kid yelled. All girls turn their head and glare. "Who are you calling ugly?" They said in unison. "The one with short blue hair, sure all three of you could pass ugly 101 but you're the worst." That was it. Snow or Ember didn't even try to hold back Rain. Water formed around her hands as well as her feet.

"Hey their like your ice claws Snow." Snow just nodded as she watched Rain chase the kid around.


End file.
